Not So Forever
by Shurokami
Summary: Sequel to Gone Forever. With the help of old friend both come to realize their hatred was misguided. Can love transcend time once more? Songfic Oneshot


* * *

Disclaimer:

* * *

Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha…but if I did…(insert evil chuckle here) I don't own 'Pens and Needles' by Hawthorne Heights either.

* * *

**Not So Forever

* * *

**

_I miss you most on winter mornings  
as we drift we slip through evenings, whoa-oh  
we drive into the cold and dark with fingers crossed  
I follow your lies to avoid from getting lost  
_

Kagome awoke after the sun had set, still under the Goshinboku, fully refreshed after that good cry. She had kept it all bottled up for three years, never letting out all of that pain she kept bottled up deep inside of her. She looked up at the tree and smiled for the first time since she came back from the feudal era.

"I'm not gonna let this get to me anymore. Even if I have to move on from you, I will be who I used to be. I'm tired of all of this pain, I want to be happy again."

"Kagome-sama…you don't have to forget about him to be happy." Kagome turned around to see Miroku standing behind her, still in his monk attire, wearing a sad look on his face.

"Miroku-sama? W-what are you doing here." He smiled a little.

"It seems you have a guardian angel, my old friend." Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad it was you and not…"

"Why do you wish that your guardian angel wasn't Inuyasha, Kagome-sama?" Kagome's smile faded as the pain in her heart returned.

"Because he is the reason I am in this mess Miroku-sama. He sealed-"

"It was not Inuyasha who sealed the well Kagome-sama. In fact he believes it was you who sealed it." Kagome looked down at the ground. Inuyasha thought…she sealed the well?

_And all I had was the memory of what was  
so let's pretend it never mattered to us  
I hope this message finds you well  
I never thought I'd live to tell  
_

"But why would he think that? He knows I would never, ever seal the well."

"The rest of us knew that Kagome-sama, but Inuyasha thought it was you because it was sealed with miko power…not any other type of power." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Who would seal it? What miko we know would try to separate Inuyasha and me? Kaede wouldn't, she has the knowledge for sure, but…no offence to her spirit or anything, but she didn't have the power to. The only other miko we know is…oh Kami!" Miroku nodded his head, knowing just whom she was thinking of.

"Indeed Kagome-sama, Sango and I believe it was indeed Kikyo-sama. She had the knowledge and spiritual power, as well as the motive." Kagome looked up to her mentor and old friend.

"Miroku-sama, how can I get back? I need to tell Inuyasha I never meant to…I didn't want to leave his side!"

"Don't worry about that Kagome-sama, I believe his own guardian angel will take care of that."_  
_

_Just to survive we do what we can  
we read the maps and signs, and we make the plans  
by our design I write it down to get me by  
the worst time in my life_

Inuyasha woke from his well-deserved nap at the foot of the Goshinboku, to the sound of a cat playing with some strings. Looking behind him, his eyes widened as he saw Kirara playing with the strings on the Haraikotsu. Attached to the Haraikotsu was none other than his beta female, staring at him with a calm sadness in her eyes.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha."

"Sango? How are you…"

"Here? I'm your guardian angel apparently. Kami believed I was the only one besides Kagome-chan who could handle you."

"Keh. Don't fucking say her name. She's the one who wanted to get away from her duty. She was the one who sealed the well!"

"Inuyasha…you know as well as I do she wouldn't leave your side no matter what. Besides, as much as I adore Kagome-chan, you know she didn't have the knowledge or strength to seal that well. And don't you dare go saying her Jii-san helped her, because you yourself said he had no spiritual power,"

"Well who else would fucking want to separate me an' her?! Who?!"

"I don't know Inuyasha, you tell me." Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. Kami, why hadn't he thought of it before?

And all I had was the memory of what was  
so lets pretend it never mattered to us  
I hope this message finds you well  
I never thought I'd live to tell  
what's a dream and what is real, the way I really feel

"Kagome might not have had the power or knowledge to seal it…but Kikyo did, didn't she Sango?" Kirara mewed and Sango nodded her head with a sad smile.

"All of this time you've been mad at the wrong person my dear friend." Inuyasha cursed as he looked away, not believing how much hatred he had had for someone who did nothing wrong.

" Kami, Sango, do you know how I can reach her? I…I want to talk to her, see her, I want her back…" The ex-tajiya smiled.

"You know how Inuyasha. You also know how to unseal the well. You two have done it before. I'm surprised you two haven't already tried it." Inuyasha nodded, thinking back to when Kikyo had pushed Kagome down the well and it sealed.

"Arigatou, Sango." With a happy smile Sango and Kirara were gone, leaving the hanyou alone once more. Placing his hand on the bark of the tree, he began to concentrate on that aura he felt deep within the tree. "Kagome…"

I hope this message finds you well

_**Kagome**…_

Kagome jumped in alarm as Miroku smiled warmly.

"He's waiting for you Kagome…why not stop the three year wait?" Kagome smiled the brightest smile Miroku had ever seen in his life, or even afterlife. She turned around and placed her own hands on the tree and closed her eyes. She could almost see him…

"Inuyasha?"_  
_

_I never thought I'd live to tell_

_**Inuyasha?**_

His eyes shot open. It had worked!

"Kagome! Oh Kami!"_  
_

_what's a dream and what is real?_

_**Kagome! Oh Kami!**_

"Is this some kind of dream? Am I going to wake up to find that this never happened?"

_so let's pretend this is the ending (ending...ending)_

_**Is this some kind of dream? Am I going to wake up to find that this never happened?**_

"Keh. You wish. Now, I know how to get you back here Kagome, it's just like that time when we faced Menomaru. Do you remember?"_  
_

_to the message i've been sending (sending...)_

_**Keh. You wish. Now, I know how to get you back here Kagome, it's just like that time when we faced Menomaru. Do you remember?**_

"Yes. I do. I'll see you soon Inuyasha." Kagome ran into her house, the one she inherited after her mama and Jii-san passed away, to grab her bow and arrows. She was halfway to the well house when she remembered something. Kagome ran back to the tree. "Inuyasha? …I'm sorry for leaving before the battle…I should've just stayed." Kagome was about to head to the well house again, when Miroku stopped her.

"Now, we can't have you reuniting with Inuyasha looking like that, can we?" Kagome looked down at her outfit. She most certainly couldn't go to Inuyasha wearing a corset, miniskirt, fishnet stockings and knee-high boots, all in black no less.

"Of course not Miroku-sama, but I don't have anything else." Miroku smiled.

"Leave that to me." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Kagome was wearing something that suited Inuyasha's time perfectly. "There. Now don't keep him waiting. Go on Kagome-sama."

"Arigatou, Miroku-sama. I owe you big." Miroku just chuckled.

"Just name your first child after me and we'll call it a deal!" Kagome smiled and giggled at the thought.

"And if it's a girl?"

"After Sango." With a nod and a "hai" Kagome was off towards the well once more as Miroku faded from sight._  
_

_sorry (sorry...sorry)_

_**Inuyasha? …I'm sorry for leaving before the battle…I should've just stayed.**_

Inuyasha paused after hearing that statement. Surely she doesn't blame herself for all of this; it was Kikyo's fault! "Keh. You couldn't of known this would be the outcome Kagome…I'll see you soon. Inuyasha ran to the well, with a smile on his face. She's finally coming back… As he reached the well, he saw Kikyo standing there, looking pretty pissed.

"She wasn't supposed to find a way back! How could this have happened?!" Kikyo turned just in time to see Inuyasha coming at her full speed, claws at the ready.

"Bitch! Die!" Inuyasha used the sankon tessou on her and she became no more than dust on the wind. Satisfied that the person behind all his suffering was gone, he turned his attention to the well. Sure enough, a blue light emitted from it and standing at the bottom was his precious angel. She had changed much over the three years she had been gone, her eyes no longer held that carefree look to them, they looked more like Kikyo's now. Her face had lost its chubbiness and had elongated slightly, as well as her cheekbones were higher. She looked like a goddess, especially in that light green kimono she wore, that had pink sakura blossoms trailing down the front. The kimono just seemed to finish off the package.

And all I had was the memory of what was  
so lets pretend it never mattered to us

Kagome cried when she saw Inuyasha at the top, waiting for her like he always had. He hadn't changed, except for the scar over his right eye. She smiled up at him, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Hey…baka."

_I hope this message finds you well  
I never thought I'd live to tell_

Inuyasha smiled at the nickname she had given him so long ago, and jumped down to greet her. He gathered her in his arms tightly, almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear the moment he let go.

"Ohayo…bitch." Kagome too smiled. There was that affection in the name, not like at the bar. This is what she felt three years ago; happy, alive, pure.

"I missed you, Inuyasha." That only made Inuyasha hold on tighter as emotions began to overwhelm him.

"Keh. Me too wench, me too." Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome still in his arms, letting go once he landed, only to grab a hold of her hand. Both smiled as they headed off to the village, to pick up where they left off.

what's a dream and what is real,

Inside, Shippo's eyes lit up as he caught whiff of his adopted mother, racing outside to see the two smiling and looks of love in their eyes, hands intertwined. Shippo beamed and waved, happy that the two of them finally got what they deserved; each other. Up in the heavens, Miroku and Sango also shared that thought with the young kitsune.

"See? I told you they'd be together. Five yen Miroku…"

"Aww but Sango…you can't bring material stuff into heaven…I'm broke!" Sango chuckled and gave the monk a chaste kiss.

"Fine. But you still owe me houshi." Miroku gave off a sexy smirk and winked.

"I think I know how to do that." Sango giggled as Miroku lead her to their cloud bedroom. Turning back to look down at the young couple, she smiled and whispered,

"Good luck you two, and be happy. You two deserve it after those three years of being alone…" With that she turned her attention back to her husband, just as Kagome and Inuyasha kissed.

_the way I really feel_

**Owari!

* * *

**

A/N

* * *

All right! There, I had people who wanted a sequel so here it is! Everyone's happy, Kikyo's dead, and no more pain! Yay! All right I WANT REVIEWS!!!

Ja!

Shurokami

* * *


End file.
